


Lovestruck Mayhem Dressed in a Suit and Bandages

by deemolitionT



Series: Payday 2 [1]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Brief mentions of others - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deemolitionT/pseuds/deemolitionT
Summary: Wolf and Hoxton have a bit of a chat after a heist gone wrong.
Relationships: Hoxton | James "Jim" Hoxworth/Wolf
Series: Payday 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lovestruck Mayhem Dressed in a Suit and Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it might seem OOC.  
> Also obviously, the characters don't belong to me, but to Overkill Software.

Hoxton, for the lack of better words, was scared.

Now, Hoxton is not a fearful man. Quite the opposite - years of crime and heisting making him practically invincible to fear. In fact, he and the rest of the Payday gang were the ones seeding fear into civilian and police hearts. But there's one thing that always manages to make fear crawl back to him.  
Crew injuries. Or rather, injuries of a certain psychotic Swedish technician.

Speak of the devil - Wolf was laying on his bed sleeping, his left leg covered in bandages. His breathing was uneven and ragged. For a brief second, Hoxton thought he heard a quiet groan of pain coming from his injured friend. God, how did they even let that happen? 

Wolf was surrounded and ambushed by two shields and a bulldozer, resulting in a broken leg and a few fractured ribs. He was unable to walk on his own, any pressure on his leg making him feel sharp pain and bleed more, so Hoxton with the help of Dallas and Chains escorted Wolf to the van, leaving the bank with mostly untouched loot behind. The ride back to the safehouse was one of the worst in Hoxton's life. Wolf seemed to be falling in and out of consciousness, moaning in pain every so often. 

But now, the Brit sat on a chair next to the bed, watching his friend's bruised face. "You stupid bastard, how did you let this happen?", Hoxton asked, partially to Wolf but partially to himself. If he weren't to leave the technician alone to fix the drill, while he went to open the nearby ATMs with his saw, this wouldn't have happened. He felt guilty about letting his best friend get injured. He felt useless. Weak. Scared like a little child, hoping for Wolf to recover as quickly as possible. But Hoxton shouldn't feel that, and he knew it - getting hurt was part of the job and it was something on day-to-day basis at this point. But these goddamned feelings didn't want to leave him alone. He hasn't undergo similiar feelings, since he left England as a young man. Since he last saw the one he used to call 'the love of his life', a pretty but reckless northern robber from Newcastle. They dated for a few months, sometimes going on robbing sprees together. The last time he saw her, she was in a hospital after a solo break-in go wrong. She was sent to a juvie two days later, never to be seen by him again. Hoxton almost flinched realising how his feelings right now felt nearly exactly the same as the feelings from these years ago. It felt too similiar, his heart was acting towards Wolf like it was to the Newcastle girl.

As he tried to get these confusing thoughts out of his head, he failed to notice his friend's eyes slowly open. 

"I didn't think you would come here, Hox" Wolf said softly, making Hoxton snap out of his thoughts. " **He looks like the smallest touch would kill him. Could he really be so bad?** " Hox thought.

"Of course I would, ya bloody bastard. You almost died out there" he responded, trying to avoid looking at the other's face but failing miserably. Wolf's face was covered in bruises, his lower lip swollen a bit and his right brow cut.

"It's wasn't that bad" the older man replied, trying to grin but all he managed was a small almost-but-not-there smile.

"Yeah, sure..." The Brit said, standing up and pulling his chair closer to the edge of the bed. "How's your chest?"

"Uh, it's- it's fine. Could've been worse..." Wolf responded, making Hoxton snort; his expression showing he was getting irritated by his crewmate's dodging behavior. Why is he acting like nothing happened? Is he hiding something, like an additional injury that Chains might've missed while checking him out back in the van?

"I don't see a way this 'could've been worse', Wolf." The Brit was thrown back to the situation in the van, where after Wolf passed out, Chains did a check up to see if he wasn't injured anywhere else. 'The fact that he passed out is worrying, he must've lost a lot of blood.' he said, while bandaging the technician's leg. Hoxton was calm on the outside, but inside he was more anxious than ever. Loss of blood is bad on it's own, passing out because of blood loss was worse by a thousand times. He was thinking of all the times Wolf got injured previously, he knew that Wolf in bloodlust was a reckless killing machine but he never let his guard down to get hurt this bad. But whatever happened was not important now, their injured friend was. 'But, he should be fine at the end, right?' 'If we get him a blood transfusion, then yes.' " I thought you were gonna go down on us in the van, you wanker."

"But I didn't, did I? I'm-" The Swede tried changing his position to face the younger man, only for a grimace to form on his face and a hiss to leave from his mouth. He was so clearly in pain. "I'm fine, really"

 **"You've always been a terrible liar"** , Hoxton thought to himself.

"Yeah, your leg says the same thing." He reckoned, rolling his eyes.

"Look, if that's all you came here for, then I already told you." Wolf suddenly seemed a bit fed up with this. He was tired and seemed to not want to have to deal with Hoxton mother-ing him. "I'm okay. I'm feeling alright. It's all fine-"

"You're bloody not and we _both_ know that" Hox looked him right in the eyes, crossing his arms. 

"I. am. fine." The other made a pause after each word, making a loud but plainly fake statement. "Like I said, you can leave if that's all you came to see me for." 

Hoxton was getting more and more annoyed with his friend. "Stop with this fucking bollocks, Wolf. You almost passed out three, maybe four times in the van. I _know_ you're not fine, and for fuck's sake, I do not understand why you're trying to play pretend with me like a bloody brat, as if I wasn't the one who found you on the floor in front of that godforsaken vault!"

Hoxton didn't realize he nearly screamed the last part, until he noticed how the technician's fed up attitude was gone and how he pushed himself as far into the bed sheets as possible, looking like he wanted to just disappear. "Shite, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Look, I-... I just didn't want to make you worry", Wolf said, avoiding eye contact with the younger man. "Whenever something happens to me, you just get this look on your face. Like it's all you can think about..." He added quietly, almost seeming like he didn't want Hoxton to hear his words.

The Brit was stunned. Wolf didn't want him to worry? By throwing this whole banter about him being fine... just to make Hox think he was fine? Even though he clearly wasn't?

Hoxton snorted softly and shook his head. 

"Bloody hell, Wolfie" he said, walking over to the bed, bowing his head slightly above the Swede to get a better look at him. "All that to make me not worry? Well, if I know one thing you certainly know how to make one feel that way, ya absolute wanker."

Wolf's eyes locked with Hoxton's for a brief moment, and " **God damn Sweden for creating a man with such beautiful eyes** " the Englishman thought. 

"I didn't mean to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as the Brit bowed his head further and connected their lips together. For a split few seconds, Hoxton thought he fucked up as Wolf went stone still, but he got what he wanted when he felt the older man's lips return the favor. 

Somehow, kissing Wolf felt right. It felt like everything Hoxton thought he couldn't have, not after leaving all he had in Britain - a loving, caring home. But Wolf just gave him exactly that. Because Wolf felt like _home_. Like returning to your little house in the suburbs after a tiring day in the office, only to find your lover with a romantic dinner and a bouquet of your favorite flowers on the table. It felt perfect. It _was_ perfect. _Wolf was perfect._

After a long moment, which felt like barely a mere few seconds to the Brit, their lips parted. The older man looked at Hoxton with a bit of a stunned expression. 

"So, er, this is why you were so worried about this?" Wolf gestured to his chest and bandaged leg. Hox nodded, still partially on the cloud nine after their little moment. 

Wolf's hand slowly, almost unsurely, reached out and grabbed Hoxton's pinky, getting the man's attention. The Englishman looked at their hands, smiling fondly, as he entangled their fingers together, creating a firm but gentle grip. They stayed like that for another long while, neither one wanting to move and end the moment. They were happy, worry for eachother replaced with content and a warm sensation of newly discovered mutual feelings. 

"Wolfie?" the younger man asked, looking back at his friend, no, his partner. The Swede seemed to be slowly drifting baack to sleep, his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" He hummed. lazily opening one eye. 

"Next time something happens, don't ya try this bullshite again." Hoxton said, pointing a finger at Wolf. His expression showed confusion. "This whole 'didn't want to make you worry' thing, I mean. You scared the living shit out of me, you wanker"

"I won't, I won't" The older responded, his voice heavy with sleepiness. His eyes closed again, as he proceeded to doze off. His hand still holding, although now lightly, the other's. Hoxton lightly snorted, staring at their connected hands. **"Cute"** , he thought, smiling fondly to himself, only for expression to change suddenly.

"Aw shite... I'm getting soft"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any feedback is appreciated, as English isn't my first language (o´▽`o)  
> \---------------------------  
> Also this is half-based on my headcanon that Wolf doesn't want people (especially Hoxton!) to worry about him, because it makes him feel weak and useless to the gang. So he tries to hide his pain (even if he knows he can't/it's really obvious he's not okay) and put on the "I'm fine, haha" attitude.  
> 


End file.
